


Slow But Enjoyable Work

by oorsprong



Series: That Unsteady Afterglow [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nasophilia, Rimming, Some angst, dont kick me out of this fandom, im not even kidding so dont say i didn't warn you, nose up the bum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lessons continue.  Kylo gets emotional.  Hux gets a rim job with a little "somethin' somethin''"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow But Enjoyable Work

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress enough how cool with it I am if you are enjoying this series but this just isn't your bag. Move along, nothing to see here. There will be more fluff down the road. For those who have read the tags and are about it? This is for you.
> 
> 4/29 edit: Please check out the beautiful art that [Katherine1753](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com) did for this story [here](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/143612301779/when-he-leans-in-again-its-to-bite-gently-at-the)

When Hux returns to his quarters at the end of another long day Kylo Ren is waiting for him.  The knight is dressed only in a loose black robe and toweling off his hair.  

 

“You used my shower?” the General asks curtly as hangs his coat on it’s hook and works to unfasten his uniform.

 

“As often as I can.  Water showers are a luxury on this ship.”

 

Hux rolls his eyes  “You aren’t using my shampoo are you?”

 

“Please,” Kylo scoffs.  He drops the towel in the hamper and runs his fingers through his drying hair.  “Tonight is another lesson.  You need to prepare yourself.”

 

Hux is still in what Kylo thinks of as “officer mode”; precise and even toned with a hint of command in his voice.  Getting him to relax is just a matter of being forceful in return.  

 

“Prepare myself how?”

 

“Take a shower.  Clean yourself thoroughly.   _Everywhere._  Understand?”

 

Hux gives him a questioning look.  “Care to be more specific?”  

 

“Clean enough to eat out of."   _How’s that for specific?_

 

The General’s eyes widen but it’s a measure of how much he trusts Kylo that he goes and starts the shower without saying a word.

 

While he washes up Kylo paces in anticipation.  This is new territory for him too but he wouldn’t dare tell Hux that.  Appearing confident is an essential part of teaching.  He’s not much of a teacher but he knows what he wants from Hux and he’s certain he knows what Hux wants from him.

 

He’s recently become uncomfortably aware that Hux has a certain fondness for the times Kylo’s oversized nose presses awkwardly against his cheek or bumps against his own when they’re intimate.  The knight finds this aggravating but Hux clearly enjoys it, often taking the opportunity to nibble and kiss the interfering appendage.  Kylo is starting to think his partner has an unspoken fetish, which, of course he would, Hux is constantly finding new ways to be embarrassing.

 

On the other hand, anything that gives Hux pleasure is a way to teach him to reciprocate.  One works with what one has and Kylo has a thirty-four year old general who has probably only dreamed of having a partner do what Kylo Ren is about to do to him.

 

By the time Hux exits the shower he’s as mentally prepared as he’ll ever be.  He’s placed a thick pillow in the center of the bed.

 

“Lie down on the bed.  On your stomach,” he adds.  “Hips up over the pillow.  You’ll want to be elevated there.”

 

Hux hesitates but follows the order.  Kylo crawls over the smaller man’s body, admiring the view.  He idly kisses one freckled shoulder.

 

“You’re tense.  I need you to relax.”

 

“I’d feel better if I knew what you were about to do.”

 

“You must have some idea,” the knight murmurs.  He playfully rubs his erection against the back of Hux’s thigh, enjoys the other man’s soft groan.

 

“More torment?”

 

“Different type of torment.”  Kylo grazes the narrow back presented to him with his lips, trailing warm kisses down to his upturned buttocks.

 

Without a word of warning he pushes his face between Hux’s twitching cheeks then pulls them back with his fingers so he can tease the crevice with the tip of his nose, running it lightly over the smooth skin.  He flicks out his tongue and tickles the spot just behind his entrance.  Hux flexes against the bed with obvious pleasure, burying his startled cry in the mattress.  The redhead tastes of musk and soap and sweat.  It’s all Kylo can do to keep from plunging his tongue into that tight little hole with its wispy ring of red gold hair.  He pulls back and nips at the soft flesh of one cheek before biting down hard enough to bruise; fully expecting to hear an admonishment from Hux.  He’s treated to a guttural moan instead. Encouraged, he sucks gently at the bite mark and lets out a muffled laugh as Hux grinds his crotch helplessly against pillow beneath him.

 

More of that, then.

 

Kylo exhales loudly, admiring his work, before dipping down to press a kiss to the tender opening.   The ragged cry that tears out of his partner spurs him on.  He moistens his lips and indulges in another kiss while his tongue tentatively plays at the clenched muscle, hoping to coax a release.  Kylo nuzzles the spot, feeling strangely possessive of it, as though he could plant gentle kisses there for the rest of his life just to lay claim to that delicate pucker of flesh rimmed with soft fuzz-- all for him.  He pushes the tip of his nose in, working slowly as Hux relaxes around him.  An image comes to him, unbidden, of how this would look to an outside observer; the Master of the Knights of Ren buried face-first in the ass of Snoke’s most trusted general.  This produces a laugh, low and rumbling, that vibrates against Hux’s perineum, stimulating a flurry of movement from Hux who pushes back eagerly into his face.

 

“Careful,” he mumbles against the same spot, knowing Hux can’t hear him and enjoying teasing him just the same.  

 

“Ren-- what-- what are you doing!?” Hux barks back at him.

 

The knight lifts his head to say, “Getting you off,” before dropping back down eagerly to the task at hand.  

 

It’s a slow but enjoyable work, making his General tremble and squirm.  When Kylo flips him over he’s delighted to find him flush-faced and fully erect.

 

“You’re so easy.”  On impulse he leans in to nuzzle at the ruddy nest of hair between Hux’s legs.  

 

“Ren…”

 

As Kylo pulls back he’s aware that the grin on his face must be utterly absurd.  He can’t help himself.  Hux is so damn receptive.  He doesn’t need the force to know that he’s brought his partner to the brink.  All of it without even touching the stiff cock presented to him.

 

To the knight’s surprise Hux pushes himself into a sitting position and reaches out to grasp Kylo’s face.

 

“Want to taste myself on you,” he pants.

 

Kylo lets himself be pulled into a clumsy kiss.  He aims for the mouth but Hux catches him on the nose and sucks gently on the tip before leaving a trail of soft kisses up the slope.  His thoughts are too close to the surface; a single-minded need to lavish attention on the part of Kylo that’s given him so much pleasure.  When he leans in again it’s to bite gently at the knight’s lower lip, soothe his tongue with his own.  It’s too much.  Kylo blushes furiously and shies away.  

 

“Brell…” he mumbles, looking intently at the coverlet on the bed because he can’t face the desire in those green eyes.

 

“Do you want to stop?”  Hux touches his cheek and Kylo wants nothing more than to lean into that touch.  “I wanted you,” he blurts out instead, “You were the only one who dared to challenge me.  Now you’re the only one who wants to touch me.”

 

“Don’t say that.”  Hux drops his hand.  There’s steel in the General’s voice that wasn’t there before.  The mood is broken, to Kylo’s relief.

 

“Oh?  You _want_ other men touching me?”  He’s trying to keep his tone playful but this is dangerous territory.  Hux seems to realize it too and leans back on his elbows as though he’s trying to be casual.  He’s terrible at it.

 

“Ren, what do you want from me?”

 

_Stop being so appallingly gentle.  Stop looking at me like I’m the only man you’ve ever laid eyes on.”_

 

He can’t bring himself to say it, though.  The words stick in his throat.

 

“Okay,” Hux says finally, standing up with a look of resignation.  “I need to shower.  Again.  Are you staying here tonight?”  He doesn’t mention that the shower he needs is a cold one and for that Kylo is grateful.

 

He nods.  Spending the night nestled up against the General is no longer something he is physically capable of refusing.  The silence feels oppressive, too charged with unspoken thoughts and Kylo is relieved when he hears the rush of water again.

 

He lies back on the bed and stares up at the ceiling.

  
_Now what?_


End file.
